Seiso's Teacher's Day Suprises
by Athena Katorea Knightstar
Summary: This is my gift to my teachers this year. Brunei's TD was delayed cuz H1N1. but now i'm happy i get to use my power as an author to good use. Kanazawa and his colleague was kidnapped by Kahoko and gang. But why? NO CLASSICAL MUSIC INVOLVED. LOL


~Seiso's Teacher's Day Surprises~

A/N: A simple gift from an aspiring author like me. I don't own the main characters!!! FYI; Yuki is me, Sora is Syakiiroh, Rena is Rabiatul and Yuka is Fatihah. Happy Teachers Day!! Go look up 'La Corda D'oro' for the main character profiles. ^-^

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Hiroto Kanazawa looked at the time. '12 p.m! Finally, Lunch time!!!' he grinned. Suddenly the door slammed open and three students came in.

"Hino-san? Who are these girls?" He asked. The girl with red hair and brown-gold eyes winked at her friends.

"He's the last teacher, huh?" The girl with raven hair and purple eyes asked.

"Yes. The last of the teachers, Yuki-chan!" The girl with blonde hair and violet eyes nodded. The girl, Yuki, smiled mysteriously at Kanazawa.

"Sora-chan?" Yuki implied, as the blonde took out a pair of handcuffs from her skirt pocket. Yuki walked towards Kanazawa, who obviously did not like this one bit.

"What are you going to do with that?" he implied. Yuki gripped his arm and shot a syringe into his exposed arm.

"Oh, trust us sensei. You'll love it." Yuki whispered, as Kanazawa slipped into unconsciousness.

~#~#~#~

A light green haired music student grinned as Kahoko, Yuki and Sora came into the gym with an unconscious Kanazawa.

"Good. Put him with the others." He grinned. The other Seiso students helped Yuki and Sora take Hiroto to his colleagues who were all unconscious. The purple-haired music education student started to take out a plan.

"Okay guys. Step one complete. Let's move on to step two." He smiled his usual angelic smile.

"Hai, Yunoki-sama!" his female bodyguards responded simultaneously.

Finally, after three hours of arranging and decorating, the gym was almost ready to be the center of the event the Seiso students from both departments had organized especially for their teachers.

"Are any of the teachers awake yet, Kazuki-kun?" the purple-haired bishonen asked his friend.

"Nope! Nami-chan assured me that she had the sleeping gas sprayed into the classroom every thirty minutes. Azuma, check it out! The Ice Prince's doing some work!" Azuma turned to the cerulean-haired violin virtuoso Kazuki was talking about: Tsukimori Len. He was helping Kahoko Hino, girlfriend and fellow violinist, pick out the songs for the event. Of course, these were not classical songs like they used to play in parties. It's a mix of Rock, Pop and R&B.

"Yes, it is highly surprising that Tsukimori-kun here decided to help out." Azuma tapped an elegant finger to his chin in wonder, but beneath the calm facade, he was very mad! Even though Len had been going out with Kahoko for a month, it did not change the hearts of the other Stella Quintet. They had to move on though.

"Yo Kazuki, Aoi, Etou! Help me out over here!" Ryotaro Tsuchiura called out as he lifted the boom box; courtesy of Aoi Kaji and Kiriya Etou.

"Coming!" Kazuki replied as the other two who helped Rena Sakura with the lights came down from the stage to assist the pianist.

~#~#~#~#

An hour later, all of the Seiso students had changed out of their uniforms into casual clothes. All of the teachers had been carried from the classroom they were in to the gym.

"And last but not least the neutralizer." Azuma took out two briefcases holding liquid vials. Some students took it and dunked it into the mouths of their teachers while some of them removed the handcuffs from the sleepy teachers. A few minutes later, the teachers stirred and groaned.

"Where am I?" Takaeda-sensei turned to his colleagues.

"The gym?" Hidaka-sensei said as she looked at the bleachers.

"SURPRISE!!! HAPPY TEACHERS DAY!!!!!" The Seiso students cheered.

"What the . . . did you kids. . ." Akihiko-sensei looked at the flutist in confusion.

"Yes, Akihiko-sama. We had this planned out for today. Even the music students had volunteered." Azuma, as head of Music department students and a flutist, explained, as all of the teachers stood up.

"Sensei, do you like it?" Yuka Nanami, a sophomore music student, asked. The teachers all looked at the gym. The gym was decorated in a party way and that also included the Dee Jay set, boom boxes and the Smoke & Bubbles machine.

"We love it! But I don't think we're in a good way to party up." Heika-sensei looked at her clothes.

"Don't worry. We got plenty of extra clothes for you too, Sensei!" Rena grinned.

"We'll go change out then!" Kaede-sensei cheered, following Rena and Yuka to the dressing room.

~#~#~#~#~#

"Let's get the party started!!!" Sora's voice filled the whole gym, followed by cheers from both Teachers and Students alike from both departments of Seiso Academy.

"Oh Yeah! DJ Sora and DJ Yuki are in control and ready to beat to the rhythm! Its open mike. session, everyone!" A song, Uptown girl from Westlife, suddenly came out of the boom boxes and everyone danced and swayed to the rhythm.

"Uptown girl  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she never had a back street guy  
I bet her mama never told her why

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am"

Suddenly something caught all of the students' eyes. It was Len himself singing onstage!

"Give it up for Len Tsukimori!" Yuki cheered. The stunned students cheered as Len continued.

"And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind

She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an uptown girl  
You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice

Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win

And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine

She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love  
With and uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl

My uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
My uptown girl"

Everyone cheered as Len hit the last note with power.

"Thank You! I'd like to dedicate that song to my girlfriend, Kahoko Hino!" Len announced as he leaped off the stage and walked to Kahoko. He took her hand and kissed her.

"Len." Kahoko blushed as soon as they parted. Everyone stared shocked at how bold, daring, cheerful and outspoken Len was compared to the usual cold, emotionless, graceful and selfish personality. Then another song started playing and this time Azuma, Kazuki, Ryotaro and Keiichi was on stage.

"Come on Len!" Kazuki cheered as he sang New Divide by Linkin Park.

"'_I remember black skies  
And lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash  
As time began to burn  
Like a startling sign  
The feint had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve_."

Azuma took the next part and all of his fan girls gushed over his voice.

"_So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the thoughts cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Ignite the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth and lies  
Across this new divide"_

Ryotaro took the pre-course, causing his girls to squeal with happiness.

"_There is nothing inside  
The memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide  
The ashes fell like snow  
And the ground caved in  
Between where we were standing  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve"_

Keiichi, who actually was wide awake this time, took over. His voice caused everyone to gape in shock at the usually sleepy boy.

"_So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the thoughts cross  
The distance in your mind  
Across this new divide"_

Len took over, voice strong and sure.

"_And every loss  
And every lie  
And every truth that you deny  
And each regret  
And each divide  
Are some mistakes you pray to hide  
And your voice was all I heard  
But I get what I deserve."_

Then all of the boys sang in one powerful note.

"_So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the thoughts cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth and lies  
Across this new divide  
Across this new divide"_

"Across this new divide." Len sang the last lyric of the song making everyone cheer and hoot in joy, happiness, adoration and amazement. Until Kahoko Hino, Shoko Fuyumi, Nami Amou, Mori Manami and amazingly Ayano Takashina marched to the boys took their microphone and Kahoko spoke first.

"Now that the guys are done, let's hear out the girls next! Do you want that?" Nami's question was answered by everyone with a yes or a hoot or a whistle.

"Hit it Sora!" and Sora popped in the CD and a catchy tune came out. Of course, all of them recognized the song as 'Hush, Hush' by Pussycat Dolls. Mori sang the first intro; awing the boys over with her angelic voice.

"I never needed you to be strong,

I never needed you for pointing out my wrongs,

I never needed pain, I never needed strain,

My love for you is strong enough, you should have known."

"I never needed you for judgement,

I never needed you to question what I spent.

I never as for help, I take care of myself,

I don't know why you think you got a hold on me~"

Ayano picked up from where Mori left and continued. Her nervousness and shyness forgotten already by a smiling Azuma Yunoki.

"And it's a little late for conversation,

There isn't anything for you to say,

And my eyes hurt, hands shiver,

So look at me and listen to me~ because . . ."

"I don't want to stay another minute,

I don't want to say a single word,

Hush, Hush, Hush, Hush,

There is no other way, I get the final say~ because . . ."

And Kahoko flawlessly sang the song; giving a flying kiss to Len, who replied back.

"I don't want to do this any longer,

I don't want you, there's nothing left to say,

Hush, Hush, Hush, Hush. I've already spoken,

Our love is broken, Baby, hush, hush~"

"I never needed your corrections,

On everything from how I act to what I say,

I never needed words, I never needed hurts,

I never needed you to be there everyday,"

Kahoko looked at Shoko and signaled for her to continue off from where they had dropped off. Shoko took a deep breath and sang, surprisingly without any mistakes.

"I'm sorry for the way I let go,

From everything I wanted when you came along,

But I am never beaten,

Broken not defeated,

I know next to you is not where I belong,"

"And it's a little late for explanations,

There isn't anything that you can do,

And my eyes hurt, hands shiver,

So you will listen when I say, baby~"

Nami rocked to the rhythm as she took in the song.

"I don't want to stay another minute,

I don't want to say a single word,

Hush, Hush, Hush, Hush,

There is no other way, I get the final say~ because . . ."

"I don't want to do this any longer,

I don't want you, there's nothing left to say,

Hush, Hush, Hush, Hush, I've already spoken,

Our love is broken, Baby, hush, hush~"

And the group sang together again, neutral as always.

"No more words, No more lies,

No more crying, no more pain, no more hurt,

No more trying because . . ."

"I don't want to stay another minute,

I don't want to say a single word,

Hush, Hush, Hush, Hush,

There is no other way, I get the final say~ because . . ."

"I don't want to do this any longer,

I don't want you, there's nothing left to say,

Hush, Hush, Hush, Hush, I've already spoken,

Our love is broken, Baby, hush, hush~"

"Hush, Hush, Hush, Hush, I've already spoken,

Our love is broken, Baby, hush, hush~"

The crowds cheered and some had even whistled at them causing the boys to shout among the lines of 'Oii! She's mine already!' Suddenly Akihiko Kira, the principal took the microphone.

"On the behalf of your teachers, we would like to thank all of you. And to show our gratitude, I've decided to have next week's examination delayed to the next two weeks." He announced. The student screamed and howled in joy and happiness.

"Arigatou Akihiko-Sensei!!!" They shouted, with glee.

~End~

Glossary

Sama/San/Kun/Chan- honorifics to the people you're talking to.

Bishonen/Bishoujo- gentlemen/lady.

Sensei- teacher/sir.

Arigato Gozaimasu- Thank you very much.

Interesting fact: The Japanese didn't have to use honorifics or refer to the ones they are talking to by their family name if the one they are referring to is very close to them. They could just call them by their given name.

Dedicated to: Teachers of SUPAPN and SMSB teachers.


End file.
